


The Future: Raphael

by Jen Bradlee (BlackShip)



Series: TMNT: A New Journey [1]
Category: TMNT (2007), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Mutation, Other, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, TMNT, fifteen years later
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-03
Updated: 2014-12-03
Packaged: 2018-02-27 23:20:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2710379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackShip/pseuds/Jen%20Bradlee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thirty years after their mutation, Raphael meets a woman who tempts him enough to believe there's something more to life than hiding in the sewers as an outcast. No longer a teenager, Raphael seizes his own destiny and steals an experimental serum Donnie has been working on. One that can turn them completely human. With utter disregard for the risks involved, he takes the serum...what could possibly go wrong?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Future: Raphael

**Author's Note:**

> Note: Raphael is 30 in this story. 
> 
> I enjoyed taking the chance and writing this fic. Raphael is my favorite, if you couldn't tell. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy the story...feel free to leave comments. <3

 

The alley was the closest parking Jane could find. She had no idea the damn bike would decide to throw a temper tantrum and not start. Slumping against the wall next to the motorcycle, Jane kicked it for good measure. So it knew how pissed she was at being stranded. _Tonight of all nights._

After receiving an anonymous tip about a mutant sighting, Jane was ready to roll. She had been tracking sightings all over the city for months. She'd only seen them once, and that one time had gifted her prized possession. A photograph. Proof that they were real. But she still needed more. She needed to see them up close, speak to them, and hear their story. Why? _Because if I don’t, the curiosity will haunt me forever._

The photograph was of four mutant turtles, garbed in masks and brandishing Japanese style weapons. Jane heard the stories, rumors really, of their heroics as they fought the criminal elements in the shadows while dwelling beneath the city. Their story was fascinating. Now that she had the picture, it only fueled her desire.

Slipping a hand into her jacket pocket, Jane pulled out the picture. Her finger smoothed over the four images imprinted there lingering on one in particular. His scowl was partially obscured by the red bandana tied around his head, masking his eyes like Zorro. Tucking the fragile possession back into her pocket, she palmed her cell phone from its depths. Her fingers hovered over the numbers, ready to dial a cab, when a voice shattered the silence.

"Do you even know how to drive that thing properly?"

Jane glanced up. A large figure materialized from behind the dumpster across the alley.

"Waiting for someone? Or something?" He sounded amused. Stopping in front of Jane, her disbelieving eyes roamed his form. She recognized him from her photo.

He crossed his arms, watching her, waiting for a response.

"What…why do you care?"

His eyes narrowed on her, making her uneasy in a wonderfully sensual way. "You’ve been here a while. I was under the assumption that you were waiting for someone?"

He was imposing; tall and broad, his shell looked more like a suit of armor than an extension of his body. There were two sai strapped to his hips by a belt. A ragged, blood red mask tied across his eyes.

Jane swallowed the lump rising in her throat. Her heart pounded like a dubstep rhythm in my chest. He was magnificent. Proud, observant eyes skimmed up and then down her black clad body. She wanted to touch him, to believe, no, to know he was real and not merely a figment of her deluded imagination.

"Are you mute or just dumb?" His cocky grin made my stomach flip. Her mouth dropped open but no sound emerged.

"Jane." He spoke low and deliberately enunciated his words. "I need you to give me that photo."

She shook her head free from the fantasy cobwebs that threatened to overtake her senses.

"How do you know my name?" Jane stepped back instinctively, her back slamming against the bricks.

In a flash, he closed the distance between them. Placing his hands on the wall, he bracketed her body with them effectively subduing her. The heat between them built. Her fingers itched to touch him.

"Give it to me, please." His eyes flashed their emerald brilliance when he spoke. He sounded gruff and husky as though being polite was difficult.

"What are you—"

His fingers slipped into her pocket, removing her prized photo from its nest in a single deft motion.

"Please, don’t," she begged. _It was mine. My only link to them._

"Why?" he growled. "So you can expose me and my brothers?"

"No, I…" The words sputtered from her lips and died. She hung her head in defeat, knowing this was her only chance to make sense of the jumbled emotions rioting in her chest. "You don’t like humans much do you?"

"No." He stepped closer to her, menacing but his eyes were alight with humor. "But, there are a few I could be persuaded to tolerate." His gaze was intense, enticing, begging her to look deeper.

Jane licked her lips, nervous and aware of his body against her own.

"Me?" It was a request, a plea. Jane stood there begging him to let her into his world, into his arms.

His mouth quirked into a cynical smile. She wanted to kiss the smirk right off his face. Jane wanted him, and that realization scared the hell out of her.

 _I like men, human men._ But he was somehow more than a man, more than a mutant. Confidence oozed from him. His smile, his eyes, his whole persona. Part of her was horrified that she would or could be attracted to a mutant.

A flicker of movement out of the corner of her eye made Jane break the intense eye contact. A passing car. When her eyes found his again, his smile had vanished, his eyes darker, deeper, greener. He was searching her soul.

"Would you kiss a human?" The question left her lips before she could stop them.

He rested one hand on the wall beside her head, the other gripped her hip bringing Jane against his hard body.

"Are you asking me to kiss you?" The amused smile returned. "Once you go green, there’s no going back."

The comment sounded more like him trying to deter her rather than recommend himself. Jane shrugged it off. He was nervous. She could see it in his eyes. _For all that bravado, all that show, he's as scared as I am._

Jane reached up her hand, smoothing her fingertips along his jaw. His skin was warm and soft. His eyes drifted closed as she cupped his face in her hands. Jane leaned closer…he smelled crisp and clean like rain. She leaned into him savoring the sensations he bought zinging to life inside.

The red mask highlighted his eyes as they opened and focused on her.

"You sure you know what you’re doing?" His voice was low, nearly a whisper.

Jane could only nod. He lured her into his web, and now she was lost. This was new, scary as hell, but invigorating, bringing all her nerve endings to life. Her body pulsed, aware of his power over her.

He kissed her, hesitantly at first, and then he relaxed falling into the moment. She reveled in it. Wrapping her arms around his neck, Jane drew herself against him. His arms enveloped her, molding her against him.

He tilted his head back, breaking the kiss, leaving Jane dazed and thrumming with a dangerous desire. Their breaths came in short pants. His green eyes were nearly black.

"What do you want from us?" he whispered.

"I want to know your story."

"Why?"

Jane shrugged, unsure of the answer herself.

"Because we’re freaks?"

She shook her head.

"Then why are you following us? And taking pictures?"

"Because I want to help." Even that excuse sounded lame to her own ears.

He laughed. "Tell me the truth." His eyes bored into hers.

"I want to know who you are."

"Good luck with that," he said as he disappeared into the shadows.

When he was gone, only then did Jane realize he still had her picture, and she didn’t know his name.

***

Raphael slipped into the secret entrance to the sewers. He had gone out on a routine run, and it landed him in trouble. Not the kind of trouble he was prepared to handle. Foot clan, he could handle. Hordes of aliens trying to take over earth, he could handle. The gorgeous woman he encountered tonight was far from the nerdy mutant obsessed follower he had anticipated.

He stopped resting his palm against the cool stone walls. Underground, he took a moment to think about what just happened. He had one goal, to get the photograph, then get the hell out of there. What was he thinking, kissing her?

She smelled sweeter, more intense than anything he had ever experienced. Her mussed hair, coal lined eyes, and soft expression lured him closer. He had meant to intimidate her, use his size and form to get the picture from her. Instead, he gave into the rioting emotions inside.

Raphael looked down at the picture in his fist. It was a picture of him and his brothers. It must have been taken a few weeks ago, when they'd confronted the Purple Dragons. Even though the lighting was dark, there was no mistaking the four obviously human sized turtle like figures. He frowned. Did he really look that pissed off all the time? Mikey always harassed him about his perpetual scowl, but seeing it in a picture only solidified the observation.

Heaving a heavy sigh, he flipped the picture over. On the back in tiny script was a number, a phone number Raph realized counting the numbers. Right behind it was her name. _Jane_. Why would she have her name and number on the picture? Did it matter? Here in his hand was a way for him to see her again. His breath stopped. Did he dare?

Shaking his head, he pushed deeper into the sewer heading for the lair. When he reached the entrance, Raphael took a fortifying breath and opened the door.  Four pairs of eyes fell on him as he entered the hideout he called home.

"Raph! How’d it go?" Mikey’s excited babble reached him first. Donatello glanced up from his computer, and Leo turned away from watching his show on television long enough to give him the once over. Master Splinter watched everyone with solemn eyes.

He held up the picture, then walked toward his room.

"Whoa, so it was true? How’d you get it? Who had it?" Mikey rambled, scampering over to his older brother. "Can I see it?"

Raphael stopped and held the picture up for Mikey to see it, then pushed past him.

"Run into any problems, Raph?" Leo’s voice echoed behind him, making him stop just before he reached his room.

"No," Raphael tossed over his shoulder as he went into the safety of his chamber, not caring that his brother’s questions were left hanging in the air.

Collapsing on his bed, he looked at the photograph again his gaze drifting to the number on the back. _Would it hurt to send her a message? To see her again?_ He closed his eyes and slammed a fist into the mattress. Why did it have to be so damn complicated? She was just a human who was drawn to them because they were freaks hiding in the shadows. There was no way she had any true interest in them other than her own sick fantasies of what mutant turtles are like.

As he lay there in the dark, he tried to sleep, but she haunted him. Questions popped into his mind, ones he thought he had come to terms with long ago. He groaned, remembering her soft curves, the tilt of her smile, and the flash of passion he saw deep in her eyes. Raphael couldn’t remember ever having this reaction to a human before. Desire, curiosity, compassion. _Holy shit, I’ve lost it._

This wasn’t right. He hated humans. Okay, most humans. They despised him and his brothers for what they were, what they could not control. After they saved humanity's collective ass numerous times, you’d think they would actually accept the masked avengers even though they were physically mutants. No. There was no way in hell he was going to get involved with a human.

A little voice in his head echoed, _What about April_? April? April’s different. She’s, well, she’s more of a sister than anything, even though she was human. _Yes, but doesn’t that mean there could be more to Jane than you’re allowing yourself to see?_ Raphael growled. This shit was starting to get on his nerves. If he hadn’t been sent out to retrieve that photo, he wouldn’t be staring at the ceiling arguing with himself over a little slip of a woman.

He loved the way she molded against him when she slipped into his arms, unafraid. The way she tasted like strawberries. The silkiness of her hair. _Holy hell Raph, get a freakin' grip._ He stumbled out of his bed and swung his fist at the punching bag in the corner. The adrenaline took over as he pummeled the bag, expending every ounce of energy he had so there was nothing left that could pine over soft, sweet Jane.

***

Staring out into the New York City darkness was futile. Jane sat in her window seat watching the hustle of the city even at midnight. It truly was the city that never slept. That never bothered her until tonight. Probably because she couldn’t sleep.

After the cab dropped her off in front of her building, she'd ran up the stairs to the safety of her apartment. Door locked safely behind her, she attacked a pint of mint chocolate chip ice cream with a vengeance. Her body thrummed from her encounter with Red. That was her new nickname for the man, if she could call him that, who kissed her tonight. He was a mutant, but in her mind, there was so much more trapped inside his shell. When he left her standing dumbstruck in the alley, a flurry of emotions bombarded her. How could he kiss her like that, take her valued possession, and then vanish? Easy, he didn’t care about her. He used her to get what he wanted. End of discussion.

She jabbed her spoon back into the half-eaten pint. The ice cream was now a soupy mess. Jane pushed it away. She shuffled to her bed and curled up under her down comforter, willing sleep to come. No such luck. Every time she tried to sleep, his bright green eyes would stare at her from the depths of her memory. Screeching in frustration, she picked up her cell phone and checked the time. 12:15 am. _Son-of-a-bitch, it’s gonna be a long night._

Jane’s disappointment seeped into her bones. _Why didn’t he give me a chance?_ It didn’t matter now. It was over. Her one chance, gone, and all she had to remind her of it was the memory of that kiss. The night stretched on as Jane struggled to find some peace, but she only found tangled sheets and haunting dreams.

***

The next day brought nothing but frustration for Raphael. Having collapsed after his impromptu workout the night before, his sleep proved fitful at best. He'd never had to face these issues before, and it pushed him to his breaking point when it came to tolerance for his brother’s shenanigans. Mikey followed him around like a lost puppy most of the day, hounding him with questions that he would rather not answer. He didn’t want to think about the night before, let alone talk about it. Thankfully the most he got out of Donnie and Leo was a question asking for verification that he had in fact completed his mission.

He slumped onto the couch and flipped on the TV, hoping to drown out Donnie’s incessant babbling while he worked on a new invention. Leo and Mikey went for a run to April’s to pick up some pizza. So he reveled in the relatively quiet moment.

"So the new mutation sequence has been uploaded and is ready for trial runs," Donnie said mechanically, typing away on his computer.

"What?" Raph’s interest was piqued. He knew his brother had been working on a mutation device to transform Master Splinter back into human form. He wondered if it would also transform them into human form as well.

"I said, my mutation serum is finally ready for testing." Donnie stood with his hands on his hips, pride beaming from his gap-toothed smile.

"Who are you going to try it on first?"

"Raph, are you volunteering?" Donnie’s grin widened. He knew how much Raph hated being a test subject, especially when it came to testing Donnie’s creations. His success rate wasn’t the highest.

"Hell no," he replied vehemently. "I suggest you try it on Mikey first."

"Well, I haven’t decided if I am going to test it yet," Donnie said as he sat down to his computer again. "I will talk to Sensei about what to do next."

Raph sunk back into the couch and flipped through a few channels before finding a B-rated horror flick. A cheesy movie and pizza always made him feel more relaxed. He heard Mikey and Leo enter the lair. The smell of the pizza wove into his brain reminding him that he hadn’t eaten all day.

A few slices and one terrible movie later, Raph was ready to escape the lair for some fresh air. Night had fallen, so he slipped on his weapons and stole quietly from the lair. Reaching his favorite spot high on a rooftop, Raph looked out over the city. He pulled out the picture and glanced at the number on the back. Opening his cell phone, he snapped a poor picture of the photo and punched in a text. It had a location, a time, and a request. He pressed send.

A few moments passed when his phone chirped a response. _Okay_.

Raphael sat on the edge of the roof, near the fire escape. His brain spun. Did he just do something really incredibly stupid? Was he insane? Did he have masochistic tendencies? Leonardo always told him he was a glutton for punishment, but this was something more. It had the possibility of being something different. He just hoped he wasn’t wrong.

***

Jane was walking to the Redbox down from her apartment when her phone beeped. When she read the text, her jaw dropped. Her picture, well, a picture of her picture. It had to be from Red. He must have found her number on the back. It was a bad habit, putting her number on her belongings. She never expected Red to send her a message. Her stomach fluttered and flipped. _Should I go?_ She turned down the alley, heading towards the location he provided. _What does he want_?

Her heart surged with hope that it had something to do with that kiss. But it could also be to question her. It didn’t matter. She was going to see Red, and that made her day.

As she approached the building, she hesitated before climbing the fire escape as directed. She looked up as she approached the top. There he sat like a gargoyle perched on the wall watching her. Jane swallowed the lump in her throat. He was magnificent. All muscle and sinew, he stood out against the city lit night. She wanted to touch him again but maintained her distance as she stepped onto the roof and walked toward him.

"Hi," she said, sitting down next to him.

He didn’t respond, but his eyes took a slow inventory of her. She smiled hoping to break the silence. He inhaled sharply and looked away.

"Why did you ask for me to meet you?" She fidgeted, nervous and scared that his answer would be far from the one she wanted.

He handed her the photograph. She took it, stunned.

"Why are you giving me this?"

"I don’t know," he replied, his voice low. "Just promise me you won’t show it to anyone."

"I promise," she said, pressing the photograph to her heart before slipping it inside her jacket.

"Why are you so fascinated with us?" he asked while his eyes followed her actions.

"You're an urban legend here," she began. "I became fascinated when I heard whispers of the mutant turtles who fought for justice." She shrugged. "Soon I started following sightings by other fans, hoping to catch a glimpse for myself."

"You got your picture, so why did you keep looking?"

"I," Jane felt her cheeks heating, "I wanted more."

"That’s why you were in the alley last night. You got more than you bargained for." Red turned away for a moment. When his eyes returned to hers, they were intense, blazing green.

"Yes, but I still want more."

"More?" His eyes darkened a shade at her comment.

She was slipping into unknown territory here. There was something uncontrollable about this situation, and she loved it.

"Yes, I want to know where you come from."

"Of course you do." He nodded.

Jane let the silence surround them. She enjoyed the view from this rooftop. It gave her a sweeping view of the harbor.

"There are only four of us and our master," he said, his words lifting her hopes. "My three brothers and I were transformed from turtles into what we are now by a mutation ooze. My master was also transformed, but from a human into a humanoid rat. He is a master of ninjitsu and has trained us all in the same art."

Fascinated, Jane leaned closer, not wanting to miss a single word. Red’s eyes narrowed, a scowl etched on his face.

"Do you have a name?" she teased, not able to control her reaction to his serious look.

"Raphael."

"Like the angel?"

"No, like the artist. I am no angel."

"I couldn’t tell." She smiled, unable to bite her tongue. "Please, continue."

"My brothers are also named after artists. Donatello, Michelangelo, and Leonardo."

"How renaissance." Jane mentally scolded herself. She really needed to stop teasing him, but his reaction to her teasing was damned adorable.

"We normally go by Raph, Donnie, Mikey, and Leo. It makes life easier," Raphael said, his scowl still prominent.

"I would love to meet them." He didn’t reply so she continued with another question. "So you have never been human?"

"No, and even though we are now human like, we are still outcasts." He looked out over the city. "To the human race, we don’t exist. It’s why we live under the city, in the sewers. They don’t want to be anywhere near us."

Jane frowned. She didn’t understand how someone who does something so good for humanity would be shunned by the same people they protected. It was unfair and her heart hurt for them, for the things they could never experience.

"So you’ve never seen a movie at the theater on opening night, or been to a baseball game, or even took a walk in central park on a spring day?"

"No," he replied solemnly.

"What would you do if you were human for a day?" His silence buffeted her. "I’m sorry," she said, resting her hand on his bicep. He looked down at her hand, pale against his green skin.

He shrugged his shoulders as if it didn’t matter to him in the slightest.

Jane traced her fingertips down his arm, slipping her hand in his and squeezed. His eyes flew open and locked with hers.

"I wish I could show you those things," she murmured, her heart pounding from the contact. "You are missing some of life’s wonders."

"I don’t have time for that stuff anyway," he growled, jerking his hand away. "I have a job to do. My brothers need me." He stood and walked toward the opposite end of the roof.

"You know where to find me if you change your mind," she called to him as he disappeared into the night.

Jane sat there for a few moments longer filing her memories of the night away. She slowly climbed down from the roof and walked home. Her heart ached for Raphael and the unrequited emotion encircling it.

***

Raphael spent the night hopping from rooftop to rooftop, searching for something to dull the desire raging through him. He wanted to call her naïve, tell her to go home and forget about him and his brothers. But deep down, he wanted to crush her against him and kiss her senseless. His gut reaction had always been to push people away. Jane called to him, pulled at part of his soul he thought was nonexistent.

He slammed his fist into a brick wall, letting the pain cut into his flesh. It felt good. The pain pushed her from his mind. He hit the wall, again and again, unleashing his anger on the bricks. When he stopped, his breath was ragged and his knuckles bloodied. He slipped into the sewer, slowly meandering home. It was nearly dawn, but he was sure his brothers were asleep.

Opening the door, he crept into their home. A soft glow emanated from Donnie’s workstation. Curious, Raph snuck past the tables and computer stations his brother worked at on a daily basis. There were several vials labeled _human mutagen_ sitting in the small refrigerator next to the computer. A thought tugged at Raphael, pulling him toward the vials. What if he took the mutagen? _What would you do if you were human?_ Jane’s words echoed in his head.

She looked like she had stepped from a dream when she pulled herself onto the roof tonight. Her hair free and wild, the curls spilling down over her back. Her smile made his heart stop. He wanted nothing more than to kiss her again, more than that, he wanted to touch her, hold her, make love to her. He shook his head. _What the hell are you thinking?_

"I’m thinking," he murmured as he grabbed a vial from the cooler, "That Donnie is going to kill me."

Slipping quietly into his room, Raph flipped the top off the vial.

"Here goes nothing," he said, tipping the contents down his throat.

***

Raphael woke up, his head pounding like a jack hammer. His whole body ached. Glancing around, he caught a glimpse of the vial.

"Damn you, Donnie." He cursed his brother’s newest failure. The mutagen only made him feel like shit. He pushed himself up to sit on the edge of his bed. _Wait._ He lifted his hands up. His skin wasn’t green anymore. Raph shot off the bed and dug for the mirror he kept in the closet. Pulling it out, he felt his hand shaking as he lifted the mirror to his face.

"HOLY SHIT!" Raph stared at himself in the mirror. A human incarnation of himself looked back at him. His hair was raven black hanging down in waves to his shoulders. The angles and planes of his face made him look, well, roguishly handsome. The scars he carried as a mutant turtle carried over into his human form.  A puckered scar curved along his jawline, a gift from one of the Foot Clan. He ran his fingers through his hair, then down over his naked torso. He felt lighter without the shell. _This could be a good thing._

 Pulling out some clothes he kept for disguises, he pulled them on. A little big, but he could manage for now. He walked to the door but stopped, his hand hovering on the knob. His brothers and Master Splinter would surely be awake by now. He would never hear the end of it if he walked out as a human. That is, if they even recognized him.

He had to get to the surface without being seen. _The emergency hatch_. Raph’s room was the closest to the emergency hatch. If he could just slip out of his room quietly, he could make it.

Cracking the door slightly, Raph looked around for his brothers. Leo and Donnie were on the couch, their backs to him. Mikey was in the kitchen; Raph could hear him singing. He opened the door enough for him to slip out and crept along the wall until he reached the hall where the hatch was hidden. Quietly removing the bolt, he opened the door and slipped into the secret tunnel. He had some catching up to do.

***

Jane called in sick and spent the morning in her apartment. For the second night in a row, she hadn’t slept well. _It’s all Raphael’s fault_. She was upset with herself thinking she said something to make him leave so suddenly last night. Hearing her phone beep, she grabbed it anticipating an angry text from her boss.

_Central Park, South entrance. Now._

She glanced at the text again. It had come from Raphael’s number, but it was the middle of the day. Was he going to expose himself by coming out of the shadows? He was going to get himself in a whole lot of trouble doing that. She grabbed her jacket as she sped out the door, afraid of what the headstrong idiot had decided to do.

Jane approached the south entrance to Central Park just after noon. She glanced up and down the paths looking for Raphael. A mother pushing a tandem stroller passed by, an old man sat on a park bench feeding pigeons, a jogger, and a couple holding hands. No Raphael. _What the hell?_

"Looking for someone?" a familiar voice rumbled behind her. _Raph._

She spun around, ready to give him a tongue lashing for being in public. Jane stared at the man in front of her. Six foot of lean muscle grinned at her.  His long, wavy hair hung across his face, he smoothed it back revealing a pair of intense, familiar green eyes.

"Raph?"

He nodded.

"You’re…you’re human?"

He shrugged.

"I…I, well, um," she sputtered unable to process any words because her brain was too busy taking in the delicious man claiming to be Raphael.

"Let’s walk, hm," he said as he took her hand in his and pulled her down a wooded path. His touch sent shivers down her spine. Was he really Raphael?

He led her to a small alcove shrouded by trees and brush. He backed her against a large oak tree. Jane opened her mouth to protest, but his lips captured hers, drowning any thoughts she may have had. It was Raphael. He was human, hot-blooded and irresistible. She tangled her fingers in his hair as he deepened the kiss. If he made her simmer kissing her while a mutant turtle, she was ready to explode kissing him as a man. He pulled back, his eyes locked on hers.

"Do you believe me now?" His voice was rough. He held her to the tree, leaning his weight against her.

"Yes." She squirmed, her body betraying her attraction to him.

A crooked smile appeared on his lips. He knew, damn him. She looked away, trying to clear her head, to calm her body. The heat rolled off him.

He leaned down, his lips hovering next to her ear. She waited for him to speak, but he nipped her ear lobe instead and kissed her neck once before pulling away.

Raph took a few steps back to give Jane space. She stumbled away from the tree, her hand absently fixing her hair.

"You look pleased with yourself," she commented, catching his cocky smile. He crossed his arms over his chest as he watched her.

"I am."

"So, what do you want to do now that you’re human?" she asked, uncertain of what his answer would be.

He arched an eyebrow at her, a wicked grin stealing across his lips.

"Besides that," she said, feeling the heat rising in her face. He was watching her like a hungry predator watches its prey. "How about a fight?"

"I fight all the time, as much as I would enjoy that—" he winked "—I can think of other things to do that would interest me much more."

"Raph," she scolded, "Control yourself."

"Never been good at that."

"What about an arcade?" she offered in an attempt to shift his focus away from the heat building between them.

"Arcade?"

"Yes, video games, you know," she prompted.

"I know what an arcade is. I’m thinking." He ran his fingers through his hair, then nodded. "Okay, let’s go. Before I change my mind." The gleam in his eyes told her he was serious.

Jane hurried back onto the path with Raphael following behind her. She glanced over her shoulder at him. His eyes were fixated on her backside. She slowed so they were side by side. A pair of young women out jogging passed them, their eyes riveted on her companion. Raphael watched them pass and offered a half smile. The two women nearly tripped over each other as they craned their necks trying to catch one last glimpse of the handsome man beside her.

Raphael’s bark of laughter surprised her. She elbowed him in the side as they walked toward the arcade. Jane was aware of every woman they met casting a longing glance at Raphael. She smiled, knowing that his interest lay with her.

***

The day faded into night as Raphael walked Jane back to her apartment. He couldn’t remember ever having this much fun. Jane made him feel as though he was always part of her world. She laughed whenever he lost his temper playing a video game. They grabbed pizza at a local parlor for dinner. He listened to her stories and observations. Truth was, he just liked hearing her voice. She was amazing.

He teased her in the park, partially because he really did want her, but mostly because he liked seeing her whole face flush a ruby red. He loved knowing he had the power to do that to her.

 "Here is my building." She paused by the front door. "Do you want to come in?"

"Sure," he replied, while his head screamed _HELL YEAH_.

Following her up the stairs, he admired the sway of her hips and the gentle curve of her backside. His hands balled into fists to keep from reaching out and touching her. They entered her apartment; he closed the door behind him. Her apartment was small but comfortable.

"You want a beer?" she called from the kitchen.

"Sounds good," he replied, sitting down on the couch.

Jane came in carrying two bottles. Handing one to him, she plopped down on the couch next to him. She flipped on the TV and found a movie playing.

"You like horror?" she asked, tucking her legs underneath her bottom.

"I love it," he replied and took a swig of his beer. "You’re too far away, c’mere." Raph reached out and pulled her against him his arm possessively wrapped around her shoulders.

Raphael tried to relax, his body painfully aware of her curves molding to him. He was happy, and that scared the shit out of him.

***

Donatello stood in front of the large brick apartment complex. The GPS unit in his hand flashed, telling him that Raphael was inside. _Why the hell would he be here?_ Donnie went into Raph’s room to wake him up, only to find the room vacant. Something didn’t sit well with him. Raphael had been more distant and irritable since his run a few nights ago.

He glanced at the GPS, then up at the building. He shrugged and slipped inside quietly climbing the stairs. The beacon stopped flashing. Donnie looked up, Apt. 64. Raphael was behind that door. Tucking the unit into his belt, he put his hand on the knob, and it opened under his touch. 

As he pushed the door open, he caught a glimpse of movement out of the corner of his eye. The television was on. _What the hell?_ Two people sat on the couch, intertwined, kissing passionately. Donnie backed up slowly, accidentally knocking over a lamp in his clumsy escape.

The man’s head snapped up, his eyes connecting with Donnie’s.

"Raph?" Donnie’s jaw dropped. "What the hell happened to you?" He approached his brother, his mind churning with curiosity and fury. "Please tell me you didn’t do what I think you did." A flutter of movement beside Raph caught Donnie’s attention. "And who the hell is this?"

The woman beside Raph peeked over the couch at Donnie. She slowly sat up at Raph’s urging.

"Jane, this is my brother, Donatello."

"Hi," she smiled hesitantly.

"Raph, dude, you have some major explaining to do," Donnie said. He crossed his arms and stared at his now human brother.

"I know." Raphael stood, pulling Jane with him.

Donnie finally got a good look at her. She was stunning. Like an exotic belly dancer, her sinuous movements were fluid. Her eyes were dark, her hair long and curly. Raphael had hit the jackpot. When he looked at his brother, he saw the dark, brooding man that had been hidden inside the shell.

 _I’ll be damned. It worked!_ Basking in his success, Donnie nearly forgot why he was there.

"Raph, we need to go," he said, motioning toward the door.

"Give us a minute, would ya?"

"Yeah, okay."

"Alone, Donnie." Raph’s scowl told him to double time it.

"Sure, I’ll be outside." Donnie walked out onto the landing and pulled the door closed behind him. "Oh man, Leo’s not gonna like this."

***

"I gotta go." Raphael cradled Jane’s face in his hands. Tipping her chin up, he kissed her again inhaling her sweet strawberry scent. "I’ll text you later."

"Okay," she whispered, then pressed a lingering kiss to his lips. "You know where to find me."

He pulled himself from her embrace and reluctantly followed his brother home.

When the door shut, Jane slumped onto the couch and pulled the blanket over her head. _Oh my God, oh my God. Breathe._  Embarrassment seeped into her pores. She couldn’t believe that just happened. Raphael was growing on her, bit by bit. His being human only increased her physical attraction to him, but inside he was the same, simmering with tension and barely leashed passion.

Had Donnie not interrupted them, she could have very well lost herself in his kisses. She sighed. This was moving fast, but she couldn’t make herself feel regret or shame for wanting him so badly.

Jane could still feel the pressure of his lips on hers. She wished he didn’t have to go and wanted him to stay with her. Shaking her head, she stood and stomped into the bathroom. She flipped on the shower and stripped.

As she trailed her hands over her body covering it with soap, her mind conjured images of Raphael touching her, teasing her. She turned the cold water up, hoping to chase the desire from her blood. Jane had enough. She stepped from the shower and went to her room.

Collapsing on her bed, she curled up naked under the sheets. The haunting refrain of Raph’s kiss tingled on her lips as she fell asleep.

***

"Are you going to tell them?" Raphael’s question echoed off the sewer walls.

"I think they’re going to figure it out for themselves when they see you, Raph." Donnie’s pointed look made him uncomfortable.

"I meant about Jane," Raph said.

"Your new girlfriend?" Donnie stopped and put his hand on Raph’s shoulder. "You should tell them about her. By the way, she didn’t exactly seem surprised to see a man-sized mutant turtle in her living room. Care to tell me why?" At Raph’s silence, Donnie’s glare intensified.

"Okay," he relented. "She is the one who had the photograph."

"So you met her as a turtle," he said connecting the dots. "Now you’re human and kissing her face off?"

"It’s more complicated than that," Raphael said in his own defense.

"Care to explain then."

"No."

"Well then you’re going to have to explain it to all of us then because Leo isn’t going to be happy." Donnie reached for the door to the lair. Raphael put his hand on his brother’s.

"Let me do the talking, would you?"

Donnie opened the door and led the way into the snake pit.

"I found him," Donnie said, motioning for Raph to come inside.

Raphael stopped when he saw his brother’s faces. Mikey’s jaw was on the floor. Leo’s arms were crossed; his eyes narrowed and jaw prominently thrust forward. Master Splinter stood silent, his whole body peaceful, but Raph could see the questions in his eyes.

"Holy crap, Raph, what the hell happened to you?" Mikey’s eyes were huge as he approached his big brother. Mikey’s fingers pinched his face and pulled his hair to see if he was wearing a mask.

"Knock it off," he said slapping Mikey’s hands away. "I couldn’t fake this if I tried."

"Why?" Leo’s question cut straight to the heart of it. Leave it to Leonardo to cut through the bull shit.

Raph shrugged his shoulders and averted his eyes, focusing on a bleached spot on the far wall.

"I found him with a girl," Donnie said.

"What?" Leo and Mikey exclaimed in unison.

"Is she hot?" Mikey said practically drooling. Leo smacked the back of his head. Mikey stepped away from his brother rubbing the back of his head. "Geeze, Leo."

Raphael shot a withering glare at Donnie, who returned the glare and nodded. Rolling his eyes, he stepped forward and sat down on the couch. The rest of the group followed his lead.

"What’s it like? Being human." Mikey sat forward, his eyes impossibly large and curious.

"Lighter, freer, I don’t know, I’ve only been human for a day," Raph said scratching his chin.

"Of all the freaking stupid, selfish things you’ve done, Raph, this one takes the cake."  Leo was still furious.

"Well now you know, so what does it matter," Raph said, playing it off.

"You stole serum you knew to be dangerous, tried it on yourself without telling anyone, and then disappeared for an entire day," Leo chastised. "What if something happened to you? We’re a team. You can’t just go do whatever the hell you want without thought for the rest of us."

Raphael knew Leo was right. If anything had gone wrong, his brothers were his only salvation. It was incredibly stupid for him to do something so risky without warning them first.

"I’m fine, see, it’s all good. There’s no reason to freak out on me Leo. Believe it or not I can handle myself." Raphael crossed his arms.

"I know," Leo replied. "You’re my brother, and I’ll love you no matter what. But I swear to God, Raph, if you do something this insane again…I’ll kill you myself."

"Dually noted," Raph said as he ran his hand through his hair.

"Who is she?" Leo asked. Donnie and Mikey sat watching the byplay between Raph and Leo. Master Splinter sat in the corner, silent.

Raph sighed. "The girl I took the photo from the other night."

"Did something happen that you’d care to share?" The look on Leo’s face booked no argument.

"It’s none of your goddamned business what happened," Raph growled.

"She knows about us, more than she should." Donnie interjected. "I think that makes it important for us to understand where she fits into the picture."

"Jane accepts us as we are. She doesn’t want to expose us." Just thinking about her made Raphael’s heart double time. He forced himself to focus.

"She’s hot isn’t she?" Mikey’s voice was sickeningly sweet.

"Oh yeah." Donnie confirmed. "Smoking hot."

"Shut up you two." Raphael didn’t care for his brothers discussing Jane, even if they were right.  

"We need to meet her before this goes any farther," Leo said.

"Over my dead body!" Raph bit off. The thought of sharing her with his brothers made him even more possessive. _What the hell? Since when is she mine_? This conversation was unlocking a lot more than Raph was willing to deal with at the moment.

"No one's gonna steal your woman, Raph," Mikey added. "We just want to meet our new sister."

Raph stood up, dragging Mikey out of his seat.

"Put him down," Leo demanded. "You know he’s just pushing your buttons, and the sad part is, you let him. I would have thought you’d have learned by now."

Dropping Mikey, Raphael paced the floor, his frustration building up into rage.

Sensing the tension inside Raph, Donnie jumped to his feet. "Since it was my serum, I’d like to run some tests. How about a sparring session to check your reflexes?"

The five of them moved into the training room.

"I got this," Leo said, stepping forward, a wicked smile on his lips.

"Sure you do," Raph countered. His body screamed for a fight.

" _Hajime_ ," Sensei said, signaling the start of the fight.

Raphael stood facing his brother. Leo drew his katana, pointing it at him. Raph smiled as he slipped his Sai from his belt.

With a cry, Leo charged and brought his blade down in a slicing arc. Raphael dodged to the side, tumbling in a roll, then jumping to his feet. The move felt lighter, more freeing now that he was without a shell.

Leo spun, poising himself for the next onslaught. His brother jabbed the blade toward him. Raph caught the tip of the blade with his Sai and twisted, flipping the blade from Leo’s hand. He dove for his blade, grabbing the hilt and rolling into a crouching position. The blade winked at Raph.

Rising slowly, Leo watched Raph, circling him slowly, poised and ready. A mocking smile crept across Leo’s lips. Raphael yelled and charged him. Twisting the katana in his hand, Leo jabbed the hilt into Raph’s stomach, his breath whooshing from his chest. While he’s bent over, Leo drove the hilt into his shoulder, dropping him to the floor. The realization of how the shell had helped him in the past hit him as the pain in his arm shot down to his fingertips.

"You give up yet, Raph?" Leo asked.

"No." Raphael brought his arm across, knocking Leo off his feet. As they both stood, their eyes locked, neither brother willing to relent. "Bring it."

Nodding, Leonardo dipped low and charged Raphael. Raph dove over him in a roll, barely landing on his feet. Trying to catch his balance, Leo slammed into him from behind, knocking the Sai from his hands then swept a low kick, knocking Raph flat on his back.

"How about now?" Leo said, smiling down at a now prostrate Raph.

Jumping to his feet, Raphael lunged for Leonardo.

" _Yame!_ " The word echoed through the chamber. Master Splinter stepped forward. The brothers pulled apart, bowing to their Sensei.

"It seems as though there are benefits and obstacles to this new existence, my son." He pointed to Raphael. "You need to learn to control your anger. It only distracts, making you vulnerable to attack."

" _Hai_ , Sensei." Raphael bowed. He forced his blood to calm. _Flowing river over smooth stones_. Slowly the tension began to ebb away.

"Donatello," Splinter began, "Is this transformation permanent?"

"I, uh, well," Donnie stammered. "Honestly, I don’t know. I didn’t have a chance to test it before Raph—"

"You mean it could only be temporary?" Raphael spun to look at Donnie.

"It could be permanent too." Donnie shrugged. "We will have to just wait and see what happens."

"Can you reverse it with another serum?" Mikey asked, enthralled by the action before him.

"Theoretically," Donnie replied. "But I would have to do some more research first."

Raphael stood watching the scene unfolding in front of him. He had taken the serum on a whim, a desire to be human for a day. Now with so much uncertainty floating around about the effects of the serum, he realized that he didn’t care. Human, mutant turtle. He just wanted to see Jane again.

Leaving the training room, Raph went to his room and cleaned himself up. Slipping on some fresh clothes, he slipped from his room and out of the lair.

"Going somewhere?" Master Splinter stood in the darkened tunnel.

"I need to see Jane," Raph said, unsurprised by his father’s presence.

"You have strong feelings for her." It was a statement, not a question. "Love is not a weakness, my son. Embrace it, let it lead you."

"I don’t—" Raph began but stopped when he saw his father’s upraised hand.

"Follow your heart, my son," he said softly.

" _Hai_ , father." Raph bowed and then proceeded to the surface into the crisp night air.

***

Raphael slipped into the open window next to the fire escape. He shook his head. She was unbelievably naive to leave her window open at night.  Silently, he crept to her bedroom. It was after midnight, of course she’d be sleeping.  Stopping beside her bed, he went rigid seeing her lying there. Wrapped in only the sheets, she was curled on her side. The fabric tucked tightly against her frame. Raph forgot how to breathe.

Not wanting to wake her, he kicked off his shoes and carefully slipped behind her on the mattress. Curving his body to cradle hers, he wrapped his arm around her torso and pulled her against him. She snuggled into his warmth. His whole body stiffened. Her hair smelled like strawberries and rain.

Being here with this woman felt right. Raph closed his eyes allowing a deep and dreamless sleep to consume him.

***

Jane woke when Raphael curled up behind her. She couldn’t help but smile when he pulled her against him. His tough attitude didn’t fool her. He was truly a teddy bear on the inside. Laying beside him, a peace settled over her as she drifted back to sleep.

***

"Raphael?" A honey sweet voice drew him from his sleep.

"Hmm?" he mumbled, snuggling deeper into her warmth.

"Raphael, what are you doing?" He always hated the way his name sounded but hearing it from her lips made him go soft and hard at the same time. Like a seductive song, it called to him.

Raph cracked an eye open. Jane’s lips hovered dangerously close to his own, her eyes roaming his face.

"I’m sleeping. What’s it look like I’m doing?" His hand slid across the soft skin of her hip and pulled her closer. His fingers traversed the curves of her body, following them up encountering nothing but the smooth bare expanse of her skin.  

"Raph." Her voice held a hint of warning as well as the confession of her desire.

"What?" he said innocently. Even though he had never been intimate before, he was far from ignorant of what could happen between a man and a woman. He had fantasized about it for years. Reluctantly, he pulled his hand away out of respect. Perhaps he'd read her wrong. Maybe she didn’t want the same thing he did.

"Sorry," he mumbled.

"Don’t pull away," she whispered as she slipped on top of him and straddled his stomach. The sheet fell away as she arched her back, exposing her body to his gaze.

 _Holy shit_. Her body was perfectly rounded, begging for his touch. His mouth went dry. Her skin glowed in the morning light. Raph grasped her hips in his hands, then slid them up to cup her breasts. They filled his palms, and she gasped as he gently squeezed. He explored them, his fingertips teasing her nipples. Her panting sighs brought a smile to his lips. Her hips ground against his.

Raph sat up and held her against his chest. Her legs wrapped around his waist, putting their hips in perfect contact, the movement causing a delicious friction to erupt between them.

Her deft movements caught him by surprise as she slipped his shirt over his head. Jane placed her palms flat on his chest. The touch sent fireworks straight to his groin. Blessed torture consumed him as she explored his body with her lips and curious fingertips.

Raphael growled, grasping her wrists and flipping her off his lap onto her back. Pinning her to the mattress, he looked down at her, his breath ragged.

The little minx smiled and licked her lips.

"You’re playing with fire."

"I want you, Raphael." Her eyes burned with desire as she met his hungry gaze. "I’ve wanted you from the moment I saw you in the alley."

He searched her face and leaned down, his breath mingling with hers.

"I know," he whispered across her skin, sending a delicious shiver through her body.

She arched against him, thrusting her breasts up, her nipples grazing his chest. She was going to kill him. Every move she made sent lust rocketing through his body.

Raph kissed her, taking possession of her mouth with ferocity. Every ounce of passion that built inside him since he met her pulsed through that kiss, electrifying them both. A desperate need clawed at him from deep inside. Her response to his rough onslaught only intensified his hunger. She wanted it as much as he did. He released her hands. They slipped to his waist and quickly removed his pants.

When her questing hand grasped his shaft, he nearly exploded from the sensations that shot through his body. Never in his life had he felt such exquisite torture. Being human definitely had its advantages. She traced her fingers down his length.

"Stop." He heard himself beg. Her fingers stilled.

"Am I hurting you?" she asked, her whisper caressing his ear.

"I…" He stopped, lost for words.

"I’ll be gentle, I promise." She smiled.

"Rough, gentle, I don’t care. I just want this moment to last," he growled, capturing her lips again in a bruising kiss.

She guided him to her opening. Hot and wet, she welcomed him inside her, squeezing him so tight that he forgot to breathe. Rocking gently, she began a steady rhythm. He followed her lead, quickly allowing his body to take control.

Jane grasped his ass, urging him on, faster and deeper.  The tension built inside him as he drove into her. Every thrust urged a moan from her throat, she arched against him. She clenched around him, her body pulsing around his shaft as reached her peak. Her nails bit into his flesh. The pressure threatened to burst inside him when suddenly everything exploded like a supernova. He collapsed, wrapping her in his embrace as he fell from his climax.

He opened his eyes as she brushed a lock of hair from his face.

"First time huh." It was an observation, not a question. She smiled, cupping his face in her palms.

Raph looked away. She pulled his gaze back to her own and kissed him softly.

"I like that," she whispered.

He buried his face in her hair, inhaling the sweet scent. Lying down, he gathered her in his arms and molded her to his body. She undulated her bottom against him, stirring his desire again. He gave her a playful swat on the behind then grasped her hip, effectively pinning her. Jane sighed.

"Thank you," he murmured against her ear. A hundred thoughts buffeted Raph as he lay with Jane in his embrace. A sense of peace washed over him. _Was this love?_ Whatever it was, it finally felt right. The sunlight streamed through the window, warming them as they basked in the afterglow.

Raphael stared at the ceiling with Jane nestled against his side. He gently stroked her hair as she slept. Never in his life had he ever felt this way before. A primal urge to claim, to protect, overwhelmed him. He glanced at her sleeping face. Shifting his weight to the side, he pulled her against him, rubbing his cheek against her shoulder and burying his face in the crook of her neck instinctively marking her as his.

She smiled in her sleep. He stilled, afraid he had woken her. His body stirred to life again, thinking of what they did together. Now that he had her, he wanted more. _Could Sensei be right? Is this love? How?_ He nodded. Sensei always knew, even before they did themselves.

Raph kissed Jane, his tongue darting out to taste her lips, begging access to her sweet mouth. She responded, welcoming him with her warm mouth.

Raphael growled against the inner turmoil, turning his attention to Jane as he made love to her again. Hours later, as they showered together, he realized, this was where he was meant to be. With her.

***

"You want me to meet your family?" Jane stared at Raphael, her surprise apparently obvious. "What if? I mean, aren’t they going to be angry at you for bringing me to your hideout?"

"The Lair." He glanced at her as they slipped into the tunnel leading to the lair. "And no, they won’t."

Jane twisted a strand of hair until it pinched her scalp. She dropped it.

"Are you sure, Raphael?"

"Positive," he said, squeezing her hand. They walked in silence, the only sound the echo of their footsteps on the stone wall.

They approached a large door; Raph pushed down on the handle and swung it open. He held her hand tightly as they entered the lair together.

Four pairs of eyes met hers.  Three turtles that resembled what Raphael had looked like before he changed. The final person was a humanlike rat in Japanese garments.

"Raph, you lucky dog!" the turtle wearing the orange bandana exclaimed.

"That," Raphael whispered, "Is Mikey. The one in purple is Donnie, blue is Leo, and this is our father, Master Splinter." He gestured to each in turn, the touch of his hand in hers calming the fluttering in her stomach. They watched her intently.  

"Come, Jane, join us," Master Splinter said as he gestured to the couch with a small bow.

Raphael sat down, wrapping a protective arm around her shoulder. She smiled and glanced at each of the men. Mikey sat bent forward, his elbows on his knees, chin propped in his hands. Donnie lounged comfortably in a recliner, silently observing her and Raphael, his gaze flicking back and forth between the two of them. Leo stood off to the side wearing a prominent frown as he leaned against the wall, his arms crossed.

Master Splinter’s expression was unreadable. She offered a smile. The silence in the room made her uneasy. Had she done something wrong? As if sensing her tension, Raph squeezed her shoulder pulling her closer to him.

"Raphael, have you found what you have been searching for?" Master Splinter’s question shattered the tense quiet.

"Yes, Sensei," he said and glanced at Jane. Their eyes met briefly before he returned his gaze to his father. "I believe I have."

"Then we welcome you, Jane, to our family." Master Splinter smiled as he caught her surprised expression.

Mikey jumped up from his seat. He jerked her to her feet and clasped her in a hug before she realized what he was doing.

"Enough, Mikey," Raph growled.

Donnie appeared at her side, placed a hand on her shoulder, and graced her with a huge gap-toothed grin.

She glanced at Leo, who still hadn’t moved from his spot against the wall. His frown had only deepened.

"I’m sorry," she said hesitantly. "Did I miss something?"

"My sons," Master Splinter said calmly, "Let us leave Raphael and Jane to speak privately."

Donnie and Mikey pouted as they followed Splinter from the room. Leo turned and disappeared into the shadows which she assumed led to a door.

When they were alone, Raphael took Jane’s hand. His green eyes were bright and scared. He ran a hand through his hair.

"Jane, I uh," he said, stumbling over his words. "I don’t know if this form will last. Donnie’s got some more tests to run and says it could only be temporary. It could also be permanent."

"Raph, you’re rambling." She chuckled at his nervousness. "I don’t care what form you’re in. I love you, Raphael. Turtle, human. It doesn’t matter to me."

"I can be a real jerk sometimes. I have a temper, and—" He took a deep breath. She put a finger to his lips.

"We all have issues," she whispered, searching his eyes. "Whatever happens, I want you to know I’ll always be here for you."

"You’re too good for me."

"I know." Jane traced a finger across his scar and pressed it to his lips. He kissed the tip, darting his tongue out. She shivered as desire swept through her body.

"I think I love you," he whispered.

"I know that too," she said confidently as her heart blossomed with hope.

"Oh yeah." He arched a brow. His arms shot around her, dragging her flush against his hard chest, his eyes hot and intense as though searching her soul. "Think you can keep up with me, babe?"

"You bet your sexy ass." She kissed him, stealing the words from his lips and grinding against him. Their passion burst to life, consuming them as a flame to tinder.

A soft cough brought them back to reality. Quickly disentangling themselves, they turned to see Master Splinter smiling at them. He nodded toward the door, wordlessly granting them permission to leave.

Grasping her hand in his, he darted for the door, dragging her behind him.

"What’s the rush, Raph?" Her laughter filled the room.

"I got thirty years to make up for," he said over his shoulder. "I’m taking you back to bed."

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first story in a series of stories I wanted to write involving the boys finding their mates. Unfortunately, I only have Raph and Donnie's stories done. If there's enough interest, I will write the other three (Mikey, Leo, and Master Splinter's stories).
> 
> I have them plotted, I just never finished them. Can't wait to hear your thoughts. 
> 
> Would you be interested in reading more in the series? Let me know!


End file.
